un sacrificio por amor
by fluffybunny2
Summary: después de mucho tiempo despierta un espíritu de jusenkyo buscando justicia por actos pasados, su objetivo actual ranma. ¿estará esté dispuesto a aceptar su petición a cambio de la seguridad de sus seres queridos? ¿podra ser capaz de sacrificar todo por amor?
1. Chapter 1

Era una mañana fría y lluviosa en las fosas de yusenkio, como suele pasar en estos climas las fosas se habían desbordado haciendo imposible el acercarse a la zona, el guía de jusenkio veía todo desde su cabaña al lado del fuego

\- no ha parado de llover en 3 días esto es un mal augurio, si un mal augurio-

Como si el destino le quisiera dar la razón se escuchó un aullido que hacía temblar a todo el que lo escuchara a este le siguió un viento que por poco no rompe las ventanas el guía de yusenkio fue rápidamente a la puerta para ver mejor lo que pasaba, al abrirla alcanzo a ver un vapor que había salido de las fosas rebalsadas alejarse del lugar llevándose consigo el aullido y el viento

-o no, volvió a escapar, espero que esta vez no cause tantos problemas. No quisiera estar en los zapatos de su próximo objetivo- dijo el guía de jusenkio mientras seguía con la vista el vapor que era ya apenas visible.

 **Exterior de la casa de los tendo**

\- ranma vuelve acá necesito ese pastelillo más que tu- se escuchó la voz de genma mientras perseguía a ranma por el pasillo

-ni hablar viejo tú te robaste mi pastelillo así que tomare el tuyo en reposición grito ranma mientras salía al patio donde pronto comenzó una pelea con su padre que intentaba por todos los medios comerse el pastelillo

-Buenos días kasumi que es todo ese ruido dijo bostezando akane mientras se sentaba en la mesa para desayunar con su familia

-buenos días akane parece que ranma y tio genma despertaron con muchas energías hoy contesto kasumi con su típica sonrisa que inspiraba paz y calidez hogareña.

\- Como todos los días no se puede comer el desayuno tranquilamente desde que esos dos llegaron menciono nabiki mientras se metía un poco de arroz a la boca

-RANMA DEJA DE PELEAR ES HORA DEL DESAYUNO grito akane acto seguido salió al patio para intentar parar la pelea del pelinegro con su padre.

-No pienso dejar que me quite otro pasteli…. Intento decir Ranma mientras akane le daba un golpe en la cabeza con un martillo que nadie sabe de dónde saco.

-Esta es mi oportunidad grito genma mientras atrapaba el pastelillo en el aire, en verdad eres muy buena akane al impedir que un mal hijo le quite la comida a su padre le dijo a akane con la boca aun llena.

-Tio genma deberías dejar de robarle la comida a ranma arman un desastre cada mañana dijo akane un poco enojada pero visiblemente más relajada después de descargarse con ranma

\- No eres nada femenina sabes? Dijo ranma tiempo después con un chichón en su cabeza mientras desayunaban todos en la mesa

-Eso es lo que te mereces por despertarnos así todos los días dijo akane con los ojos cerrados mirando a otro lado molesta nuevamente

-Ya tranquila akane ranma ya pidió perdón dijo soun tranquilamente ahora es mejor que se apresuren si no llegaran tarde a la escuela

Dando por terminada la discusión ranma y akane se dispusieron a salir de la casa para llegar a la escuela.

-Akane vamos rápido no quiero tener que volver a tener que pelear con ese director loco por llegar tarde decía ranma mientras corría hacia la puerta mirando atrás a akane, sin embargo no dio ni dos pasos cuando de repente se golpeó con un muro en donde debía estar la puerta que daba a la calle el golpe fue tal que ranma voló atrás, apenas se recuperó del golpe, alzo la vista para ver que paso.

\- Ranma la puerta ya no está dijo akane sorprendida señalando el muro donde debía estar la puerta

-como que no está contesto ranma levantando la cabeza solo para comprobar que su prometida tenía razón ahí donde debía estar la puerta no había nada más que un muro.

¡HAAAAAAAY! se escuchó un grito que no podía ser más que el del maestro hapossai rápidamente fueron a ver qué pasaba y encontraron al resto de la familia tendo reunida en el patio alrededor del maestro que estaba en el piso quemado como si le hubieran electrocutado,

-maestro happosai que paso pregunto akane mientras se acercaba preocupada.

\- No lo sabemos respondió kasumi tranquilamente, el maestro hapossai dijo que saldría a conseguir más tesoros cuando estaba saltando el muro algo lo electrocuto y cayó al suelo.

¿Intento saltar el muro? pregunto ranma, sin esperar respuesta cogió una pierda y la arrojo sobre el muro al llegar justo encima de este unos rajos la rodearon y la volvieron a impulsar al interior de la propiedad de los tendo.

-Qué demonios está pasando dijo ranma la puerta principal también desapareció y tampoco podemos salir por aquí.

-Y no saldrán hasta que yo lo permita se escuchó una potente voz masculina que provenía de todas direcciones haciendo pensar que quien quiera que hablo estaba en todas partes.

-quien eres muéstrate grito ranma desafiando a la voz, en ese preciso momento el estanque en el patio de los tendo empezó a hervir hasta que desprendió mucho vapor, dicho vapor que luego formo una difusa silueta encima del estanque

-Ranma saotome tus acciones han ocasionado mucho sufriendo a demasiadas vidas, eh venido en persona a asegurarme que se haga justicia dijo la aparición que aun flotaba sobre el estanque.

-¡Quien eres y de que acciones hablas yo no eh echo nada! Grito ranma mientras se ponía delante de todos

-Es justo que recibas una explicación antes del juicio dijo serenamente la aparición a petición tuya déjame presentarme. Mi nombre es akami viví 32 años como humano y 538 como espíritu desde que me ahogue en yusenkio

-Un hombre ahogado en yusenkio? Pregunto akane sorprendida, Ranma no será que el es…..

-El espíritu de la fosa del hombre ahogado termino la frase la aparición y a pesar de que las fosas malditas es un lugar donde la tragedia y el dolor se juntan, hubo una gran época donde todo estaba en paz, hasta el día en que un padre y un hijo decidieron apersonarse, muchas fueron las personas que cayeron en los estanques malditos a lo largo del tiempo pero ninguno causo tanto daño como estas dos personas, especialmente el hijo termino la aparición mirando fijamente a ranma,

\- Oye pero de que desgracias hablas el único que salió perjudicado de esas fosas fui yo respondió ranma mirando desafiante a la aparición.

\- ¿En verdad crees eso? Pregunto la aparición

\- por supuesto que si fue la respuesta de ranma.

-Bien si es verdad o mentira no importa yo te lo mostrare dijo la aparición formando una nube con el vapor donde se veía unas imágenes como si de una pantalla se tratara.

-Por culpa tuya cayo en la fosa del cerdo ahogado un hombre que desde entonces vive con la desgracia de su maldición siendo casi comido 3 veces

\- Me pregunto quién será ese pobre hombre comento kasumi mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca con expresión de pensamiento

-Seguramente no es nadie que conozcamos dijo ranma desviando la mirada.

-Y ese solo es el comienzo continuo la aparición, por culpa tuya una mujer se vio obligada a abandonar su aldea y por el amor que siente por ti nunca pudo volver como resultado termino en la fosa de la gata ahogada.

\- Otro hombre continuo la aparición sufrió de forma directa por esto también, torpemente cayo en el estanque del pato ahogado aunque a decir verdad ese hombre siempre fue torpe desde niño lo que me hubiera extrañado es que hubiera salido ileso de yusenkio.

Mientras tanto el en café el gato

-achhhhuu

-¿qué temer mouse estar resfriándote? Pregunto shampoo mirando a mouse

\- creo que alguien está hablando a mis espaldas. Dijo mouse mientras se limpiaba la nariz

Devuelta en la casa tendo

\- Estas solo son las personas más afectadas pero ten en cuenta que por tus acciones hay un promedio de 10 personas más que sufrieron por tu culpa.

\- Pero no es culpa de ranma él no los obligo a ir a yusenkio dijo akane mientras se ponía al lado de ranma.

\- En verdad el amor joven es algo hermoso pero no es suficiente para terminar este juicio respondió la aparición.

\- De que esta hablando cual amor grito akane mientras se ponía roja.

\- ya escuche Suficiente dijo la aparición habiendo escuchado sus argumentos procederé a emitir la sentencia.

\- El que tuvo sufiente soy yo grito ranma mientras saltaba hacia la presencia, toma esto el truco de las castañas calientes.

Pero en lugar de golpear a la aparición sus puños simplemente la atravesaron, no me rendiré tan fácilmente grito ranma mientras volvía a arremeter contra su oponente.

La aparición ignorando los ataques de ranma siguió hablando.

\- Ya que todo comenzó en una fosa todo terminara en una fosa, ranma saotome no volverás a ocasionar un dolor semejante a nadie más, es por eso que no saldrán de esta casa hasta que vivas en carne propia el dolor ajeno, no aceptare una simple disculpa, un acto de sacrificio será exigido para equilibrar la balanza como por tu culpa muchas personas viven malditas, tu deberás vivir con tu maldición de forma permanente, esperare aquí mismo hasta que seas capaz de sacrificarte por tus seres queridos.

Diciendo esto en un brillo que cegó a todos la aparición se desvaneció dejando a todos en silencio

\- ¿qué se refiere con que no podremos salir? Pregunto nabiki alarmada

-parece ser que no podremos salir de aquí sin el permiso de esa cosa dijo el maestro happosai que se levantó sin que nadie se dará cuenta mientras veía la barrera, nunca había visto algo así, ranma por el bien de todos deberás aceptar su oferta y vivir como mujer el resto de tu vida

\- de que habla viejo deje de brom.. Pero ranma se detuvo en medio de la oración al fijarse en el rostro del maestro, era la primera vez que veía al maestro tan serio y sombrío. – no importa encontrare la forma de romper esta barrera, dijo ranma desviando la mirada del maestro.


	2. capitulo 2

20 días después

En el interior del comedor de los tendo el ambiente estaba muy tenso, se veía en los rostros de todos que estaban de un humor pésimo, una mezcla de miedo y enojo.

-¿kasumi esto es todo lo que queda? Pregunto nabiki señalando su plato casi vacío de arroz

\- lo siento es lo último que nos queda, ya no tenemos más reservas respondió kasumi mientras con una mirada triste repartía el poco arroz que quedaba

-¡ranma por que no aceptas la oferta de esa cosa de una vez por todas cuanto más piensas esperar ya intentaste todo! Grito furiosa nabiki golpeando la mesa con su plato

\- nabiki cálmate por favor ranma intenta cada día romper la barrera dijo akane intentando defender a ranma aunque sus palabras no transmitían la confianza que quería expresar

\- estuvimos calmados por 20 días ranma intento todo pero nada sirvió, ahora nos quedamos sin comida y el sigue sin hacer nada, no creí que te importáramos tan poco ranma saotome dijo nabiki fría como el hielo sacando una furia que no parecía de ella.

En cierta forma era comprensible el enojo de nabiki, los primeros días de su encierro el ambiente era más o menos el normal, todos estaban seguros que ranma lograría sacarlos de ahí, la única persona que actuaba de manera diferente era el maestro happosai que se encerró en su habitación negándose a hablar con nadie.

No obstante al pasar los días estallaban las peleas de manera más seguida, era como si la misma barrera no solo no les dejara salir, si no que concentraba todos los sentimientos negativos de las personas que estaban dentro

\- eso no es cierto, claro que me importan intento todo lo que puedo verdad akane? Dijo ranma mientras miraba a su prometida en busca de ayuda, pero su mundo se vino abajo al ver a akane llorando en silencio desviando la mirada

– ¿a…kane? Fueron las únicas palabras que ranma pudo articular mientras su mano temblorosa intentaba tocar su hombro

\- por favor discúlpenme dijo akane mientras salía corriendo de la habitación. Dejando a su familia y a ranma en silencio viendo la puerta por donde está había salido.

Esa misma tarde ranma se hallaba solo en el dojo tendo, con las manos en la cabeza intentada serenar su mente mientras recordaba todo lo que había pasado ese día

Después que akane salió del comedor parecía que la familia tendo había perdido la capacidad de hablar, terminaron la poca comida que tenían y se fueron cada quien por su lado sin articular palabra, todos menos ranma y su padre que no tocaron sus platos.

-Papa que debo hacer pregunto ranma mirando al vacío recordando el rostro de akane, ya no sé qué hacer papa, ¡por favor dime que hacer! grito mientras sentía que la desesperación se apoderaba de el

\- mira hijo dijo genma sentándose al lado de ranma, desde que naciste te entrene para ser un guerrero digno de ser el sucesor de la categoría libre, pero sobre todo te crie para que seas un hombre verdadero, durante estos días intentaste por todos los medios vencer a ese espíritu, continuo genma pero a veces un hombre debe saber retroceder para proteger a sus seres queridos.

-¿estás diciendo que me obligaras a rendirme ante esa cosa? Grito ranma recuperando su energía

Ante esta respuesta el rostro de genma que mostraba confianza y sabiduría (pocas veces visto en el) se llenó de ira, tal fue el cambio que daba la impresión de haber sido poseído

\- yo no te obligare a nada ranma, respondió secamente genma mientras se levantaba para irse, solo déjame decirte una cosa, cuando comenzamos nuestro viaje eras mi hijo, cuando caíste a la fosa de la mujer ahogada eras mi hijo, y si vivieras el resto de tu vida en el cuerpo de una mujer seguirías siendo mi hijo termino genma mientras se acercaba a la puerta

\- pero… dijo de repente genma parándose en la puerta volteando la cabeza para ver a ranma ten en cuenta que si dejas que las personas que te aman, en especial tu futura esposa sufran por culpa de tus acciones, tu dejaras de ser mi hijo sentencio pronunciando una a una cada palabra.

-¡maldición! Grito ranma golpeando el piso del dojo tendo, cómo pudiste decirme eso viejo decrepito ¡fuiste tú quien me llevo a esas malditas fosas! volvió a gritar ranma con todas sus fuerzas, nadie me entiende dijo pensando en los integrantes de la familia tendo, sé que tienen miedo pero que hay de mi exclamo sintiendo una ira que llenaba todo su cuerpo, hasta ese viejo pervertido me dio la espalda, pensó recordando como el viejo happosai se había encerrado en su cuarto negándose a hablar con ranma.

-al menos esperaba que tú me apoyaras… fue como si un balde de agua helada apagara toda la ira que tenía ranma remplazándola por una profunda tristeza al recordar el rostro lleno de lágrimas de su prometida

-maldición dijo ranma en un susurro apenas audible mientras se derrumbaba en el suelo del dojo

Ya era de noche cuando la familia tendo se encontraba reunida tomando cada uno una única taza de té ya que no había nada más en la casa.

El sombrío silencio de la estancia solo fue roto cuando ranma abrió la puerta del comedor y entro en él.

\- ranma ¿encontraste otra manera de intentar romper la barrera? Pregunto akane viendo que su prometido miraba fijamente el estanque

\- no te preocupes akane respondió ranma sin expresar ninguna emoción ya encontré la manera de liberarlos termino de decir ranma mientras se dirija al estanque.

-¿liberarnos? No, no puede ser exclamo akane al darse cuenta de que se refería ranma ¡no ranma no lo hagas! Grito intentando alcanzar a su prometido que ya se hallaba en el patio, pero una barrera idéntica a la que rodeaba la casa tendo le impedía salir

-no ranma no lo hagas se escuchaba a lo lejos mientras ranma camina hacia el estanque, anticipándose a él una niebla empezó a engullir el patio de los tendo haciendo imposible ver algo más que el estanque

-veo que por fin tomaste una decisión dijo el espíritu de yusenkyo mientras volvía a tomar una forma corpórea sobre el estanque

-primero prométeme que dejaras en paz a akane y los demás dijo ranma señalando a la aparición

\- yo no tengo nada en contra de personas inocentes, contesto serenamente la aparición en cuanto se haga justicia no volverán a saber nada de mí, lo prometo

-de acuerdo respondio ranma, tu ganas cumpliré con tu capricho siempre y cuando mantengas tu promesa, en cada palabra que pronuncio ranma se podía notar un profundo dolor, sin embargo no se hallaba rastro de duda

-en ese caso entra en el estanque y todo acabara, mientras pronunciaba estas palabras la aparición se hizo a un costado invitando a ranma a entrar en el estanque

Ranma empezó a avanzar mirando fijamente su destino, por favor perdóname por todo el dolor que te cause akane, pero ya pronto terminara todo, fue el único pensamiento que paso por su cabeza mientras el agua empezaba a cubrirlo por completo

-ranma saotome se escuchó la voz de la aparición por toda la casa de los tendo, ahora que aceptaste tu castigo cargaras con el peso de tus actos ¡sufre en carne propia el sufrimiento que causaste! después de pronunciar la última palabra solo se escuchó un fuerte aullido seguido de un sonido que recordaba a un cristal rompiéndose.

El patio que hasta hace poco parecía hallarse en otra dimensión volvió a llenarse con los sonidos de los grillos, el mismo aire parecía más fresco como si después de días por fin entrara aire nuevo lo último que quedaba de la aparición se empezaba a alejar en forma de vapor.

-¡por fin libre! Grito happosai mientras corría y saltaba el muro atravesando la poca niebla que aún quedaba

-¡ranma! Gritaron todo el mundo mientras corrían hacia el estanque, la barrera no parecía ser lo único que desapareció cuando el espíritu se fue, todo el enojo que sintieron en sus días de encierro se desvaneció instantáneamente como si esos sentimientos nunca les hubieran pertenecido

Llegaron juntos al estanque donde ranma permanecía en su forma de mujer

-rápido kasumi tenemos que calentar agua grito akane mientras se disponía a ir por la tetera pero no dio ni dos pasos por que su padre le había agarrado el brazo

-akane, el agua no es necesaria dijo soun sin poder ver a su hija a los ojos

En ese momento akane se dio cuenta que quería decir su padre, del estanque salían pequeñas nubes de vapor, el agua estaba caliente

Ranma empezó a salir de estanque sin decir nada alejándose un poco de la familia tendo y su padre

-ranma… dijo akane intentando acercase a su prometido no te preocupes hallaremos la forma de solucionar esto, juntos lo resolv….

-gracias la interrumpió ranma a continuación se volteo para verlos a todos, gracias por acogerme en su casa todo este tiempo, lamento no poder heredar su dojo

Sin esperar respuesta ranma corrió a la pared más cercana y con ágil salto desapareció tras ella


	3. Chapter 3

**Interior de la casa tendo**

Habían pasado 3 días desde que se rompió la barrera y Ranma había escapado, el ambiente de la casa cambio enormemente, ya no se sentía el odio y disgusto que había antes, pareciera que esos sentimientos nunca fueron de ellos y que se habían ido junto con la barrera. En cambio ahora reinaba un sentimiento de tristeza general, a excepción de Akane que aún no perdonaba al resto de la familia por cómo habían terminado las cosas.

Akane pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo encerrada en su cuarto pensando donde pudo haber ido Ranma, la otra parte la pasaba fuera de casa buscando cada posible ubicación de él, sin resultado. Fue entonces que decidió rendirse y pedir ayuda a Ukio y Shampoo, decidida fue en dirección a la puerta principal cuando alguien la llamo desde el pasillo.

-Akane ven aquí un momento por favor dijo el maestro Happosai desde la puerta de su cuarto invitándola a entrar con su mano

-¡que quiere maestro no tengo tiempo para perderlo con usted! Grito Akane aun molesta por el aislamiento del maestro Happosai durante su encierro

-estoy seguro que queras darme unos minutos de tu tiempo respondió el maestro Happosai con el tono de voz y expresión seria que usa contadas veces, fue esa expresión que apago toda la ira que sentía Akane eh hizo que lo siguiera enseguida.

Era la primera vez que el maestro permitía entrar a alguien a su habitación desde que se hizo presente a aparición de yusenkyo, es por ese motivo que la visión del cuarto dejo sin palabras a Akane

Esparcidas por toda las paredes, el techo y el piso de la habitación, estaban pegadas tiras de papel con caracteres chinos que akane no comprendía, en el piso se hallaban también varios libros y rollos de manera desordenada, y lo que llamaba más la atención, en el centro de la habitación una olla con un líquido negro que hervía sin necesidad de fuego.

-¿maestro que es todo esto? Pregunto Akane sin dejar de examinar la habitación.

-Akane por favor cierra la puerta y siéntate dijo tranquilamente el maestro mientras prendía su pipa

Obedientemente Akane hizo lo que le pidió el maestro y se sentó frente a la olla esperando ansiosamente lo que diría el maestro Happosai a continuación.

Después de unos segundos en silencio el maestro pregunto mirando fijamente a Akane.

-dime Akane, ¿durante todo el tiempo que permanecimos encerrados no sentiste que algo empezaba a apoderarse de ti? ¿Qué empezabas a tener pensamientos que no parecían tuyos?

Apenas termino la pregunta, Akane se paró con los ojos bien abiertos

-¡si maestro! Eso es exactamente lo que sentía respondió Akane a gritos luego bajando un poco la voz continuo, a medida que pasaban los días sentía que todo era culpa de Ranma, que todo lo que nos pasaba era por él, y que hacia bien en odiarlo, termino Akane bajando la mirada al piso avergonzada de recordar esos sentimientos.

-eso era lo último que tenía que confirmar, ahora sé que estaba en lo correcto dijo el maestro más para el que para Akane.

-¿Qué está pasando maestro? Por favor dígamelo. Dijo Akane mientras se ponía al lado del maestro Happosai.

-escucha Akane te preguntaras porque de mi manera de actuar durante las anteriores semanas, veras en cuanto sentí el poder de la barrera que levanto la aparición de yusenkyo supe que nos enfrentábamos a un enemigo formidable, que ni yo podría vencer, explico el maestro happosai con un tono sombrío, comprendí también que la única manera de poder salir era dándole lo que quería, en otras palabras Ranma tendría que aceptar su trato, termino despreocupadamente.

-¿si es así para que es todo esto? pregunto Akane señalando toda la habitación.

-dije que tendríamos que darle lo que quería, pero nunca dije que se lo daría de forma tan fácil respondió el maestro Happosai lanzando un anillo de humo. Una vez lanzada una barrera, el creador de ella no puede alejarse mucho del lugar, pues tiene que darle la energía para que esta siga en pie, continuo el maestro, por lo que supuse que la aparición seguía en la casa vigilándonos, no tardaría mucho tiempo hasta que tenga el poder de influenciar nuestra mente y sentimientos así que tuve que actuar lo más rápido posible, se dio una pausa para fumar un poco más y señalo a las paredes, esos papeles que vez son un hechizo de protección que impide a cualquier ser no corpóreo de entrar en la habitación que resguardan, eso me aseguro de tener un lugar libre de su influencia para pensar que hacer a continuación

Después de terminar su explicación el maestro happosai se paró y comenzó a caminar por la habitación, en mis muchos viajes escuche hablar de un método utilizado para tratar con espíritus que eran demasiados poderosos para exorcizarlos, ese método fue utilizado para librar al emperador zhu lian del demonio azhurl que atormento a su familia por más de 100 años. Luego tomo un libro que estaba tirado en el piso continuo, me tardo un tiempo encontrar el pasaje preciso que hablaba del asunto y otro tanto en prepararlo todo.

Veras Akane cuando un espíritu es tan poderoso que no te es posible exorcizarlo la única opción que te queda es atraparlo en un lugar en donde no pueda lastimarte, pero para eso no basta un simple sello que se desgaste con el tiempo, necesitas un método que sea definitivo.

A continuación señalo la olla del centro de la habitación, para encerrar a un espíritu de semejante poder necesitas de un sello que se integre al lugar, que forme parte de él, es por eso que se utiliza una pócima una vez que decidas el lugar donde encerraras al espíritu se derrama la pócima en él cuando esta es absorbida no hay forma que pueda escapar.

-¡pero si ya tenía la forma de atraparlo por que dejo que ranma se sacrificara! Grito Akane sintiendo nuevamente que la ira se apodera de ella

-para que el hechizo funcione se necesita un ingrediente más, uno que no podía conseguir hasta que ranma aceptara el trato respondió sereno el maestro ante la ira de Akane y sin esperar que esta respondiera saco otro frasco, esta vez estaba lleno de un vapor que no parecía tener intención de condensarse, ¡necesitaba un poco de la esencia de la aparición!

hola a todos, perdonen el abandono de este fic, una cosa llevo a otra y terminarlo paso a un segundo plano, pero ya estoy devuelta :p la historia ya esta terminada (en mi cabeza) pero aun me falta escribirla, no tardará mucho en completarse (2 capítulos mas) a las personas que leyeron los dos primeros capítulos y especialmente a Haruri Saotome muchas gracias por los minutillos que le dedicaron a mi fic por ustedes me dije que no podía dejarlo abandonado, espero que disfruten este capitulo y el desenlace que pense y... nada mas :p esperen una actualización muy pronto :D


	4. Chapter 4

había caído la noche mientras Akane corría por un bosque cercano a la ciudad, en cada mano tenía un frasco, uno con la pócima y el otro con la esencia del espíritu de yusenkyo, mientras buscaba su camino por el bosque recordaba lo que el maestro Happosai le dijo

Cuarto del maestro Happosai

-¿una vez que encerremos al espíritu ranma volverá a la normalidad? Preguntó Akane mirando fijamente al maestro en espera de una respuesta afirmativa

-siento decirlo Akane pero la pócima solo encerrara al espíritu, todo lo que haya hecho antes de eso permanecerá inalterado respondió el maestro tirando un poco de humo de su pipa

-pero no quiero encerrarlo solo quiero que ranma vuelva a la normalidad respondió Akane intentando contener las lagrimas

-si, es verdad que con esto no volveremos a ranma a la normalidad, pero tendremos algo con lo que negociar respondió el maestro happosai apagando su pipa, toma los frascos y llévalos a algún lugar solitario donde nadie pueda molestarte, una vez allí junta la poción con la esencia del espíritu, eso debería bastar para que se percate de lo que intentas hacer, no tomara mucho tiempo para que regrese

-¿no vendrá usted también maestro? Preguntó Akane mientras cogía los frascos

-lo siento Akane pero esto es algo que deberás hacer tu sola, debo quedarme para preparar la defensa de la casa con eso nos aseguraremos de que no vuelva a intentar nada mientras tú tienes tu charla con él. afirmó el maestro mientras abría la puerta de su habitación, en cuanto estés lista para partir levantaré la defensa de la casa, quédate tranquila Akane mientras yo esté aquí los demás no correrán peligro.

Nuevamente en el bosque

Akane recorrió el bosque en silencio por unos minutos más hasta que encontró un claro con un pequeño estanque en el medio.

-este parece un buen lugar para hablar con él pensó Akane mientras miraba los frascos que tenía en sus manos. ¡Llego la hora! concluyó con determinación.

Sin dudar Akane sacó el corcho del frasco donde tenía la pócima y lo mezclo junto con la esencia del espíritu de yusenkyo, alzo el frasco con la mezcla y espero

Tal como dijo el maestro no pasaron más de 5 minutos hasta que Akane empezó a sentir un frío y humedad proveniente de la niebla que empezó a formarse alrededor de ella, pronto la visión de los árboles se desvaneció, no podía ver nada más que niebla mirara por donde mirara, el estanque que hasta hace unos instantes estaba tranquilo y sereno ahora parecía un mar en plena tormenta y encima de este empezó a juntarse vapor, más y más mientras formaba la silueta de un ser humano

-¿es que los humanos de ahora son tan insensatos?, se libran de un peligro solo para ir corriendo lo más rápido que pueden hacia otro exclamó la aparición con un notable tono de ira en su voz

-si estás aquí sabes perfectamente qué es esto le respondió Akane sin dejarse intimar mientras levantaba un poco más la mano que tenía la mezcla dando a entender que estaba lista para tirarla en cualquier momento

-¿la venganza vale tanto para ti como para arriesgar tu vida y la de tu familia? Preguntó la aparición esta vez sin dejar notar ningún sentimiento en sus

-yo no vine por venganza estoy aquí para que vuelvas a la normalidad a Ranma y nos dejes en paz dijo Akane casi gritando

-eso es imposible Ranma Saotome causó mucho dolor no puedo dejar que el…..

-¡y que si cometió algunos errores, todos lo hacemos! Grito Akane interrumpiendo a la aparición. tu solo te fijas en sus defectos, pero el también hizo muchas cosas por sus seres queridos, no importa que problema tengas, ni el pasado que tuvieran Ranma siempre está ahí para ayudarnos incluso ahora demostró que es capaz de renunciar a todo por sus seres queridos, ¡quién te juzga a ti por el dolor que ocasionas a los demás! Término Akane sacando todo el dolor y frustración que sentía.

-¡no estoy aquí para discutir nada con una humana que no sabe cuál es su lugar! Respondió la aparición perdiendo los estribos por primera vez ¡porque eres joven e inexperta te doy una última oportunidad, dame ese frasco y olvidaré todo este asunto! Mientras la aparición hablaba la niebla se arremolinaba por todas partes, el agua del estanque parecía hervir salpicando todo el lugar cualquier persona que pasara por ahí no dudaría en salir corriendo ante semejante visión, pero Akane no se inmutaba

-la única forma en que te de este frasco será cuando libres a Ranma de lo que sea que le hiciste y te largues para siempre dijo Akane sin ceder ante la ira de la aparición

-soy un ser eterno ¿crees que me importa quedarme aquí o en yusenkyo? Aun sellado tengo el poder suficiente para mantenerte conmigo por el resto de tu vida, no tienes nada para que cambie de opinión dictaminó la aparición

-¡bien que así sea! Exclamó Akane mientras bajaba a toda velocidad su brazo dispuesta a romper el frasco en el suelo

-¡espera nooo! Grito la aparición con terror

Al escuchar esto akane se detuvo y alzó la mirada que tenía puesta en el piso, la niebla había desaparecido al igual que el vapor del estanque, en cambio se hallaba frente a ella un hombre que llevaba una tetera, la verdadera forma del espíritu de yusenkyo.

En verdad estabas dispuesta a encerrarme aquí aun sabiendo que tengo el poder para tenerte cautiva conmigo dijo el hombre de la tetera con asombro en su voz, ¿en verdad estas dispuesta a sacrificarlo todo por ese chico?

Él lo dejó todo por nosotros y yo estoy dispuesta a hacer lo mismo por el, respondió Akane sin apartar los ojos del hombre de la tetera

En verdad el amor joven es algo maravilloso dijo para sí mismo el hombre de la tetera, de acuerdo dame el frasco y le daré una oportunidad para que vuelva a la normalidad dijo mientras extendía el brazo con la palma abierta hacia arriba en espera del frasco.

Con la felicidad alumbrando el rostro de Akane esta depósito el frasco en la palma del hombre de la tetera, pero inmediatamente después de entregárselo la niebla volvió arremolinándose alrededor de Akane, con tal fuerza que pareciera cadenas impidiendo que se mueva

¡Que es esto teníamos un trato! Grito Akane con miedo en su voz mientras esta caía al piso y sentía como era arrastrada en dirección al estanque

Tenemos un trato y yo cumpliré con mi palabra dijo el hombre de la tetera mirando el frasco, a continuación volvió el rostro a Akane que seguía siendo arrastrada al agua, pero esa oportunidad tiene un precio mayor al de una simple poción, un sacrificio debe hacerse y ranma saotome tendrá que vivir con las consecuencias finalizó mientras Akane era tragada por las aguas.


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5

Ya había caído la noche cuando ranma prendió su fogata, había caminado sin rumbo desde que dejo la casa tendo e ignoraba en donde se hallaba, pero eso le daba igual, desde su encuentro con la aparición de yusenkyo y su despedida con Akane ya nada parecía importar

Con el fuego calentándolo ranma tenía la vista clavada en el cielo estrellado preguntándose que estarían haciendo Akane y los demás, y si le abrían perdonado, tan atento estaba que no noto una fría niebla que se juntaba a su alrededor desvaneciendo la visión de los árboles, no fue hasta que sintió la fría humedad en su cuerpo que se dio cuenta que pasaba.

Inmediatamente ranma se puso en posición de combate mientras miraba alrededor intentando ver lo que se escondía en la niebla

-¡muéstrate! Grito ranma a la nada, ¡hice lo que me pediste que más quieres ahora! Continúo ranma gritando.

Parado en la soledad del claro, con el peligro rodeándolo no era temor lo que sentía ranma, si no ira, ira al encontrarse nuevamente con el ser que le había quitado todo

-parece ser que aun perdiéndolo todo no muestras algo de humildad dijo una voz proveniente de todos los lugares, mientras se formaba una silueta frente a ranma

-tienes mucho valor para volver a mostrar tu cara frente a mí, más ahora que no tienes ningún rehén para esconderte detrás grito ranma mientras se preparaba para saltar a enfrentar a la aparición

-en eso te equivocas dijo tranquilamente la aparición mientras el vapor se condensaba en forma de un espejo frente a ranma donde pudo ver una escena terrible, Akane era tragada por las aguas de un estanque

\- ¡Akane! Grito ranma alargando la mano queriendo sacarla de aquel espejo, ¡traidor teníamos un trato! Exclamo ranma dirigiéndose a la aparición

\- lo tuvimos y yo respete mi palabra respondió la aparición con un tono claramente molesto, deje en paz a aquella familia y nunca más me verían, pero tu prometida no quiso pasar la página y me obligo a pactar un nuevo trato termino sin más la aparición

-¿trato? ¿Cuál trato? Pregunto Ranma intentando controlar el miedo que cada vez crecía más en su interior esa tonta de Akane en que se había metido

\- un sacrificio respondió en tono burlón la aparición de yusenkyo, a pesar de no tener rasgos faciales ranma juraría que podía ver una sonrisa en donde debía estar el rostro de la aparición un sacrificio a cambio de una oportunidad de que recuperes lo perdido.

\- ¡cancela el trato no quiero nada! grito sin dudarlo Ranma, solo quiero que la devuelvas.

-tú no eres quien para decidir que trato cancelar, le di mi palabra a esa chica y una oportunidad tendrás contesto la aparición ignorando la petición de Ranma, veras con tus propios ojos todo el dolor que causaste, si puedes soportar eso volveremos a hablar sin esperar respuesta el espíritu de yusenkyo desapareció en una violenta explosión de vapor que obligo a Ranma a cubrirse los ojos

-¡maldición! Grito Ranma con tanta fuerza que sus pulmones empezaron a dolerle, no importa si me quedo, no importa si me voy solo le causo dolor dijo para sí mismo mientras las lágrimas empezaban a recorrer su rostro

Cayo de rodillas mientras las lágrimas que no podía contener empezaban a caer al suelo, comenzó a recordar todo lo que había vivido junto a Akane, la primera vez que se vieron, las peleas que tuvieron, incluso los platos que ella cocino (que Ranma había intentado con todas sus fuerzas olvidar) uno a uno los recuerdos llegaban a él, hasta que el ultimo recuerdo que tuvo fue el de la escena que le mostro el espejo.

-no dijo con firmeza Ranma mientras recobraba su determinación, no es el momento para lamentos, tengo que salvarla, debo encontrar a ese maldito espíritu y obligarle a devolverme a mi Akane exclamo Ranma lleno de energía mientras se paraba y miraba alrededor decidiendo por dónde empezar, fue ahí que lo vio, una nube de vapor se veía levemente entre los árboles que tenía a su derecha ¡te encontré! Grito ranma mientras corría en persecución de la aparición

A pesar de su velocidad Ranma no podía alcanzar el vapor que se alejaba cada vez que él se acercaba pero solo lo justo para que no lo perdiera de vista, estaba tan concentrado en su persecución que no vio un pequeño bulto negro que corría directamente hacia él, mientras Ranma caía al suelo por culpa de aquel bulto pudo escuchar claramente un Cuiiiiii

-¿Ryoga? Pregunto Ranma incrédulo mientras veía con más atención el pequeño cerdito que se hallaba a unos pocos pies de Ranma

Mientras se acercaba pudo verlo con más claridad, el cerdito negro estaba gravemente herido presentaba varios cortes y las partes moradas e hinchadas eran un claro indicio de que había sufrido fuertes golpes

-¿! Ryoga que te paso!? Dijo Ranma sumamente preocupado mientras unos gritos se escuchaban en el fondo

-debe estar por aquí estoy seguro que le di exclamo una voz masculina, apresúrate y encuéntralo me muero de hambre le respondió otra voz

Quienes son ellos pensó Ranma mientras lentamente se daba cuenta de quien le había hecho semejante daño a Ryoga

-Ryoga apareces en el peor momento que diablos estabas haciendo aqu… dijo Ranma sin poder terminar la frase, acababa de recordar lo que le dijo el espíritu de yusenkyo "veras con tus propios ojos todo el dolor que causaste" así que esto es solo una ilusión estúpido espíritu no podrás engañarme dijo Ranma entre dientes decidido a irse de ahí y comenzar nuevamente su persecución.

Pero antes de que pudiera levantarse sintió una presión en su pierna al bajar la mirada pudo ver que era Ryoga que se había arrastrado hasta él y le miraba con ojos suplicantes

-no me hagas perder el tiempo con tus ilusiones dijo Ranma mientras agarraba al cerdito para tirarlo lejos e iniciar nuevamente su persecución, en ese momento se paró en seco.

-un momento se dijo para sí mismo , si eres una ilusión…. como puedo tocarte termino Ranma mientras veía a los ojos del cerdito, sin darle un segundo para pensarlo un cuchillo voló cortando una rama que estaba al lado de la pelirroja

-¡hermano ya lo encontré! Esa chica pelirroja trata de robarse nuestra cena grito un hombre flaco y con cabello largo que salía de la maleza atrás de Ranma

-cometiste un error en intentar robar nuestra comida pequeña agrego un hombre gordo casi calvo al lado del primero

\- ¡demonios es real!, ese maldito espíritu no tiene límites grito ranma mientras tomaba a Ryoga en sus brazos y comenzaba su huía

Mientras corría por el bosque Ranma podía escuchar maldiciones y amenazas viniendo de su espalda acompañadas de vez en cuando de un cuchillo o piedras que buscaban alcanzarlo

-esto no puede ser verdad ya debería haberlos dejado atrás pensaba Ranma mientras recordaba la condición física de sus dos perseguidores

-no tengo tiempo para esto dijo Ranma, Akane me necesita, con un rápido movimiento Ranma oculto al herido Ryoga en un hueco que tenía un árbol cercano y deshizo sus pasos para enfrentarse a los dos hombres

No paso mucho hasta los vio parados en una sección un poco más despejada del bosque como si supieran que había decidido a dejar de escapar

-esto acaba aquí dijo Ranma firmemente no tendrán a ese cerdito termino su frase mientras veía a los ojos de los cazadores

\- hermano la pelirroja dejo escapar nuestra cena dijo el hombre flaco mientras miraba al su hermano gordo

-eso creo hermano respondió esté pensando para luego de unos segundos ver a la pelirroja con una sonrisa, al parecer tendremos que conformarnos con "comer" una carne más blanca termino mientras una asquerosa sonría aparecía en el rostro de los dos hombres

Ranma entendió perfectamente el significado de esa frase, mientras los dos hombres empezaban a acercárse un miedo como nunca antes había sentido empezó a apoderarse de Ranma los ojos de esos hombres eran los de unos lobos que empezaban a saborear a la liebre que tenían acorralada

Debo huir, debo huir, debo huir pensaba Ranma que por primera vez se sentía como la presa, entonces era por esto que Ryoga odiaba tanto convertirse en cerdo, ser cazado una y otra vez enfrentándose a ese sentimiento constantemente.

Dio un paso atrás para empezar a alejarse lo más posible de aquellos hombres cuando el recuerdo de Akane siendo tragada por el agua llego a la mente de Ranma haciéndole recobrar su valor, en lugar de huir Ranma corrió directamente hacia aquellos hombres, el no sería la presa

Con gran agilidad Ranma salto dirigiendo una patada al hombre más gordo y por tanto más lento una vez que lo derribara se encargaría del mas flaco, pero para sorpresa de Ranma este no solo esquivo fácilmente su ataque, si no que le dio tiempo de tomarlo por el brazo e inmovilizarlo

-cuanta energía dijo riéndose el hombre gordo, pero parece ser que no entiendes que las presas tienen que huir continuo susurrándole al oído, intentando luchar contra el terrible miedo que casi se apoderaba de él. Ranma pudo librarse del agarre del aquel hombre e inmediamente lo ataco con el truco de las castañas calientes para su alegría este ataque si fue efectivo llegando incluso a cegar al hombre gordo que con dolor retrocedía agarrándose los ojos

-¡Hermano! Grito el hombre flaco al ver el dolor de su compañero, maldita pagaras por lo que le hiciste grito lleno de rabia mientras corría hacia ranma blandiendo un cuchillo en cada mano

Al ver el resultado de su primer ataque Ranma había perdido en gran parte el miedo que tenía y se enfrentó más confiado al segundo hombre, pero este era claramente más fuerte que el primero se movía con una rapidez casi inhumana Ranma apenas podía esquivar la mayoría de las puñaladas de su oponente, sin embargo unas lograron alcanzarlo abriéndole heridas en los brazos y torsos

-¡tú eres la presa no puedes pelear solo tienes que huir, huir, huir! Gritaba el hombre mientras seguía su ataque

\- nunca huiré le respondió Ranma mientras tenga alguien por quien luchar ¡jamás daré un paso atrás! Exclamo mientras ejecutaba el huracán del tigre para terminar de una vez por todas la pelea

\- ya estas a salvo Ryoga dijo Ranma mientras se agarraba un corte especialmente doloroso del brazo Akane voy por ti.


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6

Ranma caminaba sin rumbo por el bosque, había perdido de vista a la aparición desde el encuentro con los dos cazadores, ya había pasado un rato y la herida del brazo paso de ser una molestia a algo más grave, aunque esta no fuera mortal no le permitía mover con libertad el brazo, le costaba el doble de esfuerzo realizar cualquier acción y el movimiento de este era más lento

-esta no es una herida normal, dijo para sí mismo Ranma ese cuchillo debió tener algo impregnado mientras Ranma estaba perdido en sus pensamientos un ruido cercano lo hizo volver a la realidad

Los arbustos cercanos empezaron a moverse mientras unos sonidos de pasos delataban que alguien se acercaba, Ranma se puso en posición de combate esperando listo a su siguiente oponente, pero en su lugar las personas que salieron del arbusto fueron dos pequeñas niñas de cabellos verde y rojo que cargaban a una gatita lila muy mal herida, RinRin y RanRan.

-¿RinRin RanRan que están haciendo aqui? ¿Qué le paso a shampoo? Pregunto Ranma preocupado viendo el estado en el que se encontraba Shampoo en su forma felina

\- no hay tiempo de hablar corre dijo RinRin pasando al lado de Ranma sin siquiera mirarlo, se están acercando agrego RanRan igualmente sin verlo

-¿acercando? ¿Quienes? Pregunto ranma mientras veía como corrían RinRin y RanRan cuando una pequeña daga paso cerca de su cara haciéndole una pequeña cortadura en su mejilla derecha, se dio la vuelta inmediatamente para intentar ver de dónde había venido esa daga, cuando tuvo que esquivar 3 nuevas dagas

-¡quien esta ahi! Grito Ranma mientras se ponía en posición de pelea, solo unos segundos después empezaron a aparecer unas mujeres armadas hasta los dientes.. 1….2….3… no paraban de aparecer, en ese punto ranma comprendió que no tenía posibilidades ante un grupo tan grande, dándoles la espalda empezó a correr por el camino que habían tomado RinRin y RanRan, podía escuchar los pasos de sus perseguidores junto con los sonidos de las armas arrojadas que se clavaban en arboles cercanos a el

-quienes diablos son decía para sí mismo ranma mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas, estas son diferentes no son unas tontas cualquiera, son guerreras de verdad

Mientras decía esto para sí mismo sintió que su pie pisaba el vacío, bajo la mirada solo para ver que el piso bajo él se derrumbaba y era engullido en la oscuridad. Esto es todo estoy perdido fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de caer

-cuando despertó estaba en la oscuridad absoluta, tenía un gran dolor en la cabeza y le dolia todo el cuerpo por la caída

-donde estoy… pregunto ranma pero apenas termino su pregunta alguien le tapo la boca y le dijo al oído con una voz infantil cállate o nos encontraran

-¿RinRin? Pregunto ranma como pudo aun con la boca tapada

-si soy yo le respondió la voz, cállate un momento siguen arriba

Permanecieron un momento en silencio mientras se escuchaban pasos arriba de su cabeza, la espera duro unos minutos cuando por fin el silencio reino en el lugar, fue entonces que una luz se ilumino y ranma pudo ver con toda claridad a rinrin y ranran, esta última seguía cargando a shampoo en su forma gatuna

-¿qué paso que están haciendo aquí y quienes son esas mujeres? Pregunto ranma queriendo aclarar un poco toda aquella situación

-no sabemos que paso, comenzó a explicar rinrin, estábamos preparando nuestra cena cuando un vapor extraño nos envolvió y aparecimos junto a shampoo

-no paso mucho tiempo cuando aparecieron las demás mujeres de la tribu y empezaron a perseguirnos porque shampoo no elimino al objetivo del beso de la muerte completo ranran

-¿esas mujeres son amazonas? Pregunto alarmado ranma, esto era mucho peor de lo que había imaginado, shampoo por si misma era una oponente muy dura, no podía ni imaginar pelear con tantas mujeres casi tan fuertes como ella.

¿Y cuál es el plan? pregunto ranma, es obvio que no podemos enfrentarlas a todas concluyo intentando pensar en una manera de salir de ese predicamento.

\- cuando nos transportaron a este lugar estábamos trabajando con una red especial dijo rinrin

-según dicen los antiguos pergaminos es tan fuerte que ni un oso podría romperla, podríamos usarla para parar a las demás mujeres de la tribu y asi escapar, continuo ranran

-eso es fantástico exclamo ranma emocionado donde está ¿la tienen aquí?

-por desgracia la dejamos en el claro donde aparecimos, apenas tuvimos tiempo para escapar dijo muy tristemente ranran

-no tengo opción tendré que ir por ella pensó en voz alta ranma

-En ese caso tendremos que ser muy silenciosos para que no nos encuentren dijeron rinrin y ranran

-¿tendremos? Pregunto ranma, para nada es muy peligroso si soy veloz podre esquivar a las amazonas y entonces…..

-¿y entonces que haras cuando te encuentren? Le pregunto rinrin ¿seras capaz de pelear solo contra todas ellas? Termino ranran

Ranma no respondió, en verdad no tenía ningún plan en caso de que lo descubrieran

-decidido dijo confiada rinrin en respuesta al silencio de ranma iremos todos, entre los 3 no podrán detenernos

-rinrin, ranran fue lo único que alcanzo a decir ranma la verdad estaba feliz de poder contar con su ayuda de haber estado solo no hubiera sabido que hacer, perfecto pongámonos en marcha exclamo ranma ahora lleno de confianza.

Habían pasado alrededor de 5 minutos desde que salieron nuevamente al bosque procuraban moverse en absoluto silencio escuchando cada sonido que pudiera delatar una emboscada

-¿estamos cerca? Pregunto ranma en silencio

-si reconozco este lugar está un poco más adelante dijo ranran

El tiempo demostró que ranran estaba en lo correcto no pasaramos más de 3 minutos cuando ranma visualizo un pequeño claro en donde estaba tirada una gran red de color negra

-es esa, dijo rinrin señalando la red en el claro, ranma tendras que ir por ella, la razón por la que la dejamos es porque pesa mucho más que una red normal.

-el centro de la red esta clavada al piso por una estaca que sirve de mango tienes que sacarla antes de llevártela o no podrá moverse agrego ranran

-estaca en el centro, entendido vigilen que no llegue nadie voy por la red les respondio ranma mientras se alejaba al centro del claro

Generalmente en una situación así ranma evitaría ir a terreno descubierto donde podrían verlo pero tener a rinrin y ranran de su lado era un gran alivio, poder contar con ellas le quitaba un gran peso de los hombros.

Cuando ranma llego a la red se puso a buscar su centro, por el tamaño le tardo unos segundos en encontrarlo pero ahí estaba, una estaca plateada

-bien ahora solo tengo que sacarla dijo ranma en voz baja, puso una mano en la estaca y jalo con fuerza

Para sorpresa y miedo de ranma la red cobro vida y envolvió en un instante a ranma, mientras el luchaba por liberarse la red se hacía más y más pequeña, estaba a punto de gritar por ayuda cuando escucho claramente la voz de rinrin.

-¡aquí está la atrapamos! Rápido antes de que escape agrego la voz de ranran

-no puede ser murmuro incrédulo ranma mientras de los arbustos y árboles salían las amazonas y se acercaban a su presa

-¡rinrin ranran me traicionaron! Grito ranma con dolor y furia

-la tribu solo buscaba a una dijo fríamente rinrin

-solo una debe pagar agrego ranran mientras las dos chicas desaparecían en el bosque

Lo traicionaron, nunca estaban de su lado, ranma estaba solo toda la seguridad, la confianza todo se había esfumado en tan poco tiempo, estaba solo, no tenía a nadie

-como lo hizo se preguntó a si mismo ranma mientras las amazonas se seguían acercando, como pudo seguir shampoo después de esto termino mientras recordaba que shampoo fue prácticamente desterrada de su aldea cuando decidió no matar a ranma

-¿ella también sintió este vacio? dijo ranma en un susurro cuando las amazonas estaban a solo unos centímetros de ranma y el cerraba los ojos listo para rendirse

Fu entonces que la imagen de akane llego a su mente

-no, no estoy solo se dijo a si mismo sintiendo como su determinación volvía a el, ¡no puedo darme por vencido, akane espera por mi! Grito a todo pulmón cuando las amazonas alzaban sus armas para eliminar a ranma

-este sentimiento lo usare a mi favor exclamo ranma mientras preparaba un ataque que antes nunca pensó en utilizar

El tiempo pareció ralentizarse cuando las amazonas bajaban sus armas hacia ranma para dar el golpe de gracia, este solo volvió a correr cuando se escuchó un grito que sonó por todo el bosque

¡RUGIDO DEL LEON!

Una luz rojiza cubrió todo el claro, cuando esta desapareció reino el silencio.


	7. Chapter 7

Cap7

Ranma despertó en medio del bosque, solo se escuchaba el viento meciendo las copas de los arboles

-que fue lo que paso pregunto Ranma tocándose la cabeza mientras intentaba recordar que había pasado ahí, de pronto recordó a las amazonas y la traición de rinrin y ranran, apenas recordó esto se puso de pie mientras veía todo alrededor pero ahí no había nadie las amazonas que lo rodeaban parecían haberse desvaneció en medio de la nada

-donde están todas murmuro ranma intentando encontrar a las amazonas ocultas, en medio de su búsqueda observo una luz vaporosa entre los árboles, ¡era la aparición!

-por fin te encontré grito ranma olvidando todo acerca de las amazonas, antes de que pudiera pensar su cuerpo ya se movía hacia la aparición pero está nuevamente empezó a rehuirlo

-no escaparas no esta vez, pero más que escapar la aparición parecía estar guiándolo a algún lugar, no paso mucho hasta que ranma pudo ver que los árboles se volvían a abrir lo que significaba que estaba llegando al final del bosque o bien a otro claro, cuando alcanzo el límite de los arboles una luz brillante lo cegó al abrir los ojos nuevamente pudo ver que era la segunda opción, ranma se encontraba en un claro que tenía un lago en el centro.

-yo no recuerdo este lago dijo ranma intentado recordar si no lo había visto antes

Empezó a rodear el lago mientras veía el centro de este ya que una luz sobre el agua atraía su atención con un nuevo estallido de luz que dejo ciego a ranma nuevamente apareció un circulo de vapor en el aire dentro de este se podía ver una escena como si fuera una pantalla, para su horror ranma pudo ver como claramente en la escena akane era arrastrada hacia un lago que reconoció como el que tenía frente a si

-¡akane! Grito ranma mientras se lanzaba hacia el lago pero antes de tocar su superficie una ráfaga de vapor lo empujo fuera de este

-no tan rápido ranma saotome se pronunció la aparición mientras se materializaba frente a ranma

-¡que le hiciste a akane! Le reclamo ranma a la aparición

-hicimos un trato contesto serenamente la aparición un sacrificio para romper tu maldición, superaste mis pruebas así que aquí está tu recompensa

Sin esperar una respuesta la Aparición hizo que un vapor caliente rodeara a ranma rodeándolo como un tornado, ranma podía sentir como todo su cuerpo era calentado por el vapor que lo cegaba, unos segundos después el vapor se disipo y ranma se dio cuenta de que tenía nuevamente su cuerpo masculino.

-felicidades ranma te libraste de la maldición que tanto odiabas, ahora eres libre de irte

-no esperaras que me vaya ¡devuélveme a akane!

-hice un trato y cumplí con mi palabra no tengo por qué hacer nad… antes de que pudiera terminar ranma había saltado nuevamente al agua, pero al igual que la primera vez una ráfaga de vapor volvió a alejar al pelinegro

-es inútil ella no está ahí ganaste tu libertad ahora vete la voz de la aparición empezaba a sonar mucho más molesta en cada palabra.

Pero ranma no se molestó en contestarle rodeo a la aparición e intento entrar al lago nuevamente en un punto más alejado creyendo que la distancia cambiaría el resultado pero se equivocó, cuando cayó nuevamente al suelo la aparición se presentó justo frente a ranma

-¡basta es mi última advertencia vete! Grito la aparición fuera de si vuelve a intentarlo y la maldición volverá

-pon todas las maldiciones que quieras sin akane ya no me importa lo que me pase contesto ranma mientras saltaba nuevamente al lago, teniendo éxito por primera vez.

-como gustes fue lo único que dijo la aparición mientras desaparecía dejando el claro en silencio

Pasado alrededor de un minuto una pelirroja salió del lago en buscar de aire para volver a introducirse nuevamente en este, repitió este acto varias veces en las siguientes horas cada vez que salía se veía mas cansada que antes

Ranma volvió a la supervise por aire ya no recordaba cuantas veces había descendido buscando a akane pero sin resultados

-akane…. No me rendiré….. Decía con mucha lentitud ranma, con sus heridas y la pérdida de sangre el trabajo de nadar era mucho más duro, ranma volvió a bajar pero esta vez su visión empezó a nublarse mientras oía un pitido en su cabeza necesitaba aire nuevamente, pero a diferencia de las anteriores veces esta vez no subió solo se quedó flotando cerca del fondo del lago

-necesito aire pensó ranma tengo que subir, pero cuál es el caso, busque en todo el lago, akane no está aquí, ¿qué me queda ahí arriba?

Con ese último pensamiento ranma expulso el aire que le quedaba en los pulmones y se preparó para dejarlo todo.

La oscuridad ya era casi total cuando una corriente arrastro a ranma nuevamente a la superficie, salió volando y aterrizo con dureza en la tierra.

-pudiste escapar y dejar todo atrás, pero decidiste no darle la espalda a los resultados de tus decisiones, parece que a pesar de todo si puedes aprender dijo la voz de la aparición, creo que fui muy duro contigo.

La peliroja abrió los ojos no entendía que ocurrió, estaba en el lago y el frio lo rodeaba pero ahora estaba en la tierra sintiendo… ¿calor?

Ranma miro a su izquierda y pudo ver que efectivamente estaba echado sobre el pasto al lado de una fogata donde calentaba una tetera y al otro lado del fuego estaba la figura de un hombre que lo veía

-en verdad eres increíble dijo el hombre con calma

-quien eres pregunto ranma mientras se paraba, el brillo de la fogata no dejaba ver bien al hombre pero de pie ranma podía verlo con claridad, no parecía muy viejo, más bien parecía un joven de su edad tenía un pelo corto de tono negro azulado y lo vea con una sonrisa

-te di una oportunidad para que te libraras de tu maldición y tú la ignoraste continuo el hombre

Fue esa última frase que hizo recordar a ranma como había terminado ahí

-¡tu! Grito ranma, me diriges la palabra después de lo que hiciste grito mientras se lanzaba sobre el hombre pero antes de llegar siquiera a tocarlo una corriente de vapor redujo a la pelirroja presionándola contra el piso

-¿eres capaz de dejarlo todo por ella? Continuo tranquilamente el hombre mientras lo miraba

-por supuesto ponme todas las maldiciones que quieras dame el castigo que gustes pero regrésala mientras decía esto lágrimas de impotencia corrían por el rostro de ranma

El hombre solo se limitó a sonreír, era la sonrisa de felicidad más pura que ranma había visto en su vida, luego volteo a ver el lago y hablo hacia la nada

-¿acaso esta no es prueba suficiente?

Ranma no entendía nada ¿con quien estaba hablando la aparición? De repente el vapor que lo presionaba al piso desapareció cuando ranma logro pararse el hombre de la tetera se acercó a el y ranma lo agarro rápidamente

-¿qué está pasando? Pregunto molesto

-lo lograste ranma, ganaste le respondió el hombre con lágrimas en los ojos

Ranma intentaba entender que pasaba cuando sintió que el hombre vertía agua caliente de la tetera sobre él, recuperando su forma masculina

Ranma estaba confundido no entendía nada, intento preguntarle nuevamente al hombre pero antes de que las palabras salieran de su boca un fuerte sonido hizo que su atención se fijara nuevamente en el lago donde se materializo frente a sus ojos la aparición envuelta en su tan conocida nube de vapor.

-admito mi derrota akane tendo dijo la aparición ranma saotome no es la persona que creí que era

-¿akane? Pregunto incrédulo ranma ya que la aparición se dirigía directamente al hombre que estaba frente a él, no puede ser que…

En un acto reflejo ranma agarro la tetera que tenía el hombre y vertió el agua sobre este, ante su mirada el hombre se encogió, el cabello negro que tenia se volvió de color azul. Ante su mirada estaba para akane

-akane, ¿qué hiciste? le pregunto ranma en un susurro

-nada que tu no estabas dispuesto a hacer por mi le respondió su prometida aun con lágrimas en los ojos

-cumplí mi promesa pronuncio la aparición rompiendo el ambiente que había formado la pareja No tengo más asuntos pendientes con ninguno de los dos, me voy y espero de todo corazón no volver a verlos a ninguno de ustedes

Al terminar de decir esto la aparición hizo que el agua del lago de convirtiera en vapor y se elevara junto con él, cuando estaba como a unos 20 metros del suelo se escuchó un fuerte sonido y la aparición desapareció, apenas se fue el vapor que había levantado se condenso rápidamente en una corta pero fría lluvia, que fue suficiente para apagar el fuego, dejando solos y empapados en el claro a una chica pelirroja y un chico de cabello negro azulado

-¿ranma? Pregunto el chico de cabello negro azulado mientras ofrecía su mano a la pelirroja

-¿si akane? Le respondió la pelirroja tomando la mano que le ofrecía el chico

-vamos a casa

FIN.

Y después de cuatro siglos tres días y dos horas y media por fin termino esta historia perdonen pero me pico el bicho de George R. R. Martin y retrase estos 3 últimos capítulos, al final decidí no publicar nada hasta tener terminado el fic y publicarlo de una para no tenerlos esperando por otro capítulo que no sabía cuánto tardaría en escribir, de ahora en adelante adoptare esta metodología y solo subiré fics terminados para que el que quiera leerlo no tenga que esperar, solo me queda agradecer a todos lo que llegaron hasta aquí con migo si es que queda alguien ahí fuera nuevamente pedirles perdón por la demora, sé que es molesto leer un fic que queda inconcluso, pero aunque muy tarde aquí está el final para esta historia, eso es todo de mi parte por ahora solo disculparme una vez más por la demora y desear que les gustara este final, hasta otra nueva historia, si es que la inspiración me visita y la pereza me abandona ;)


End file.
